


Picket Fence

by FromOneToAnother



Series: Tale of Tales [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Marriage, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromOneToAnother/pseuds/FromOneToAnother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They get a house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picket Fence

**Author's Note:**

> So Tale of Tales won't be coming out in any order, once I get more up I'll fix them in a Chronological order.

Lips sucked greedily at the straw between them and Ryan chuckled, his husband stood half in the apartment and half out on the balcony.  A fan was oscillating in the corner and Ryan’s hair was up in a messy bun.  It was well over ninety degrees today and the crew was hiding from a previous heist so going to the beach was a no go.

Ryan’s blue eyes slid over Michael’s bare skin and he appreciated that the redhead didn’t give a fuck and was bare of any clothing standing in the open sucking on one of those travel glasses that you can freeze.

If it wasn’t so hot he would pick himself up off the couch, walk over, and make love to the man, but it was like the heat sucked all of his energy away.  The thought and sight of Michael naked still made the blond’s dick pathetically twitch.

Michael could feel the beads of sweat form and roll down his shoulders and back, as soon as the sun set and it got cooler he didn’t hesitate to throw open the doors and windows, hoping it would get cooler inside.  It didn’t get cooler by much but it was a change that was somewhat noticeable.

“Fuck,” Michael wiped at his forehead and turned, the sound of the street blaring up to their apartment.

“Hmm?”  Ryan smiled and Michael gave a small one back.  “I wish it was me making you sweaty.”

Michael gave a laugh and pressed the plastic cup to his neck and moaned.  “I’d love that, but goddamn why of all days was it decided today would be Satan’s day?”

“I think you’d want that still,” eyes take in Michael’s hardening cock.  Michael shrugs, then walks out on the balcony, takes the lid off his glass before dumping whatever’s left, water and ice, on the front of his chest.  The cold liquid slides down his skin and Ryan gets up to take it the glass to the kitchen to refill it.  “You could just take a cold shower.”

“Would you give me head in the cold shower?”  Michael shoots back as Ryan walks out on the balcony to pour the water on Michael’s flushed back.  “Mmm, Rye.”  A breeze hits his dampened skin and Ryan sets the glass down on the grill stand.

“The breeze is picking up, I am so glad that we’re moving into that nice little house in a few days.  No more shitty air conditioning, a short walk to the beach, many more rooms to break in.”  Ryan kisses Michael’s cheek and the redhead relaxes against his husband.

“Heist room!”  Gavin yells as he not-so-carefully sets a box down in a small side room.  His eyes seem to flicker some as he runs back to the living room to grab more boxes.  It makes Michael smile and Jack hands the blond Brit another box.

In passing he stops to duck down and kiss Jeremy and it takes Michael a few seconds to realize that he’s staring at them with a big shit eating grin on his face.  Ryan kisses his head in passing and they share a look.  Ryan knows now that Gavin and Michael are a pair and that the Brit’s happiness is a factor in their relationship.

Together all six of them had managed to unpack and get the house in some sort of livable condition.  Michael walked in the bedroom with Ryan bending over the last few boxes of pictures, items that the old Ryan Haywood wouldn’t have allowed.  The silver ring on his right ring finger casts a small ray of light on the wall.

“Burgers sound good?”  He kneels down next to him and looks at the pictures, thumbs sliding along the frames.  Pictures of Geoff, Jack, Jeremy, and Gavin.  Pictures of the both of them on Geoff’s yacht, their wedding, the framed one of Michael curled up next to Ryan in his hospital bed when he got shot.

Michael looked up to say something, if Ryan was okay spending their first day with everyone, when Ryan’s hand shot out and grabbed the back of his head, fingers sliding through his hair.  He was pulled forward and his face was buried in his husband’s neck.  Ryan’s other arm comes up and he holds him close, sniffling is heard and Michael realizes that he’s crying.

“Are you okay, Rye-bread?”  Michael rubbed his back as he continued to cry a little.

“I never thought I’d find somewhere to belong.  Here I am with a family that I’d die for and you, my love, a wonderful husband who loves me.”  Ryan turns his face to start kissing at Michael’s neck.  “I have a house.”

“We,” Michael smiles, “we have a house.”

Ryan’s teeth nips at Michael’s flesh and the small man reaches up to pull the hair tie out of his hair.  He ignores the tresses that touch his face and neck as his mouth sucks bruises and Michael’s hand tangles through it.

The hand on the back of Michael’s head pushes it farther to the side as the other hand, the owner only wanting more of the creamy skin, grabs the neckline of Michael’s shirt and pulls it down over a shoulder.  The seam tears and snaps, Michael tries to stretch out the other side as his feet push at the picture frames to clear space on the floor when Ryan has another idea.  He pulls them both back and Michael fits a leg in between Ryan’s, he pulls his face away to bring his mouth to Ryan’s.  Their hips grind against each other’s and Ryan’s hands pull at Michael’s shirt.

He disposes of it as quick as he can so he’s bare from the waist up.  “I wanna suck your dick so bad.”

That makes Ryan laugh, “I’m not gonna stop you.”

Nimble scarred fingers made quick work of the button and zipper of Ryan’s pants and a throat cleared as Michael ducked down to kiss him again.  Both men turned their heads and Jack stood in the doorway giggling as Geoff huffed.  “Can you two dicks please wait until we’re all gone to start sucking each other off?”

“Hamburgers are ready boys.”  Jack says as both she and Geoff walk back to the living room as Michael gets up to get a shirt.  Ryan sits up and grabs his husband’s jeans leg.

“I can’t wait.”  He whispers as he let’s go and heads to shut the bedroom door.  “On your knees.”

Michael does as he’s told and gets down on his knees as Ryan saunters over pulling his dick out and stroking it until he’s fully hard.  The redhead’s mouth waters as the head passes through his lips, they stretch around the blond’s length.  Michael pulls back before pushing forward to take Ryan all the way down his throat.

Ryan’s hands tangle themselves in Michael’s hair and a groan leaves his mouth as his husband bobs his head back and forth.  Michael’s hands smooth over Ryan’s stomach under his shirt and the older man takes it off.  When the lad comes up for air his right hand comes down to wrap around the base, he pumps the entire length of his husband’s arousal.

“Your burgers are cold.”  Gavin chirped as the two of them emerged from their room, Geoff gives a smirk and Jack a knowing smile.  Jeremy gives a laugh and Michael’s face still feels flushed.

They sit next to each other as Michael starts to make fun of Gavin when Jeremy accidentally knocks a glass of water over on his hamburger soaking the bread.


End file.
